Bravery
by Fairy not princess
Summary: America takes the bullets meant for Maxon. What will happen. Takes place mostly after the one.
1. Chapter 1

America POV

I sat on the raised platform with Maxon and Kriss, the smile Maxon had told me to wear not leaving my face. I looked around the edge of the room, for fear that eye contact would make me bread down. Because of this, I noticed that most of the guards suddenly stepped away from their post, and took out a strip of red fabric and tied it around their head. I looked around the room, and nobody had noticed. One of the guards wearing red, who I realized were rebels walked up behind Bariel as I was trying to get Maxon's attention to tell him, and put a bullet through her head.

Then the screaming began.

The room was chaos, everyone was screaming. I saw Maxon trying to get a hysterical Kriss on the floor under a table, reassuring her. I saw Aspen shooting at the rebels. And then I saw the worst thing. One of the rebel guards was working on aiming a gun at Maxon. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran for Maxon and jumped in front of him. I felt several searing unbearable pains. I saw Maxon's face swimming in my vision, begging me to stay with him. I knew I was dying. At least I wouldn't have to see Maxon with another woman. And then everything went black.

* * *

Maxon POV

I remember telling America to smile, and that I would be glad to have her out of the palace. I wanted to hold her, but she had gone too far this time. I remember the shooting starting. I tried to get Kriss to safety. Then, my beautiful America leapt if front of me, taking the bullets that were meant for me. Now, I'm sitting in a safe room, wondering if America will be okay, if I would have actually proposed to Kriss, if, if, if.

When the guards alert us the attack is over, I pull one of the guards aside.

"Has Lady America been found yet?" I ask him.

"Yes." he replies

"Where is she.", I ask, hoping with all my heart she's alive.

"The infirmary."

And then I'm off running towards the infirmary, hoping America is okay.

"Where is lady America?" I ask one of the nearest doctors to me.

"She's…"

Is she dead? I think to myself.

"She's in surgery," the doctor says.

"Surgery?Why?" I ask. "When will she be out of it?"

"She's in surgery because she needs four bullets removed, as well as a chest tube because one of them collapsed her lung." He replies.

A while later, I see a flash of bright red hair. It has to be America. Nobody else in the palace has hair like that. I sit by her, holding her hand while she sleeps. When a doctor comes to check on her, I ask him how long it will be until she wakes up. He says about three days.

* * *

_Fast forward about three days…_

The past few days, I've mostly just sat beside America, watching her sleep. I see her eyes flutter. Was it a trick of the light? No, her eyes open, revealing her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"America", "America, can you hear me?" I ask hopefully, grateful that she has finally woken up.

"Yes" she croaks out. "Maxon, why am I in the infirmary" she asks.

"You kind of got shot."

"Oh yeah." And then she laughs her beautiful melodic laugh.

I grab a box I have been keeping on a table next to her bed for the past few days. She doesn't see.

"America" I say

"What" she replies

"Don't doze off, okay." I pause for a second. I'm ready. "America Singer, since I met you I have been completely in love with you. You are the light and joy of my life. Will you marry me?" I am on one knee next to her bed, showing the ring I picked specially for her. It is silver, with some beautiful embellishments. There is a large aquamarine, with several small diamonds circling it...

(**this is me being mean not saying her answer here**)

* * *

America POV

I wake up and see Maxon's face.

"America", "America, can you hear me?" He asks

"Yes" I say. "Maxon, why am I in the infirmary?"

I have several aches, although I suspect they are dulled by pain medication. There's also several tubes sticking out of me-a chest tube, a NG tube, an IV and nasal cannula.

"You got shot, remember?" he says

"Oh yeah" Then I laugh.

I'm about to doze off again when I hear Maxon tell me not to doze off. I'm about to make a face, but then I see him on one knee holding a ring.

"America Singer, since I met you I have been completely in love with you. You are the light and joy of my life. Will you marry me?" He asks.

I can't speak for a second, but when I can, I reply.

"Yes" I say

* * *

**Okay, so my first fanfiction. Not my best work, but it'll probably get better as I get the hang of this. Hope you guys liked it. Please review with your thoughts and ideas.(:**

**I know it's Celeste who dies in the book, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her. So I just killed Bariel because for a while they were twinsies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! THIS IS IMPORTANT AND YOU SHOULD READ IT. Thank you all for reading this story. I have had many people ask me for another chapter. THe truth is, this story was posted accidentally. For the full story, go find my other story The Other Way. I have like eight chapters there. I just though I needed to put this up for everyone, so that everyone would know. I'm really sorry, but there is more, just in one that wasn't posted accidentally. **


End file.
